Content management is a formalized process of storing, organizing, and providing access to various forms of content including digital documents, digital images, video, and audio. The process maintains integrity of the content when many users are able to access and edit the content. Some content management systems known as Enterprise Content Management (ECM) systems maintain the integrity of the organization's content across an enterprise-wide platform.